


And I drove you crazy

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [67]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Snippets, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: I’ll wipe that shit eating grin off your face, Liv!





	And I drove you crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for December Solstice. Set moments after Rafa's mum tells Liv "you drive my son crazy." and partially inspired by And I Drove You Crazy by Banks. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Taking a small step back from the ADA and his mother, Olivia quickly tapped the YouTube app on her phone the song she wanted third on her search history. Tapping the share button she selected Facebook, tagging Rafael, adding a loving message _Your mum's right babe ;)_.

The ping of a new notification forced Rafael to take his phone out of his pocket to see what was so urgent. Opening the link, he quickly replied _I’ll wipe that shit eating grin off your face, Liv!_

The next comment he received, _Abuleita taught you better than that Rafael_ was a reprimand from his mother which he didn’t reply to because he knew he’d be scolded the next time they were together.

Despite the constant pings, Rafael didn’t bother to check the notifications tab after that, he could deal with whatever the detectives threw at him at anytime.

**Author's Note:**

> May eventually revise this (31.5.2019)


End file.
